


Mirrors

by Eka_Kuchiki



Series: Levi's Project: Loneliness [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Reality, Angst, Drabble Sequence, Gen, Loneliness, Mirrors
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 02:53:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1101534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eka_Kuchiki/pseuds/Eka_Kuchiki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Refleksiku ada saat kamu melihat pantulanmu di cermin.”<br/>.<br/>.<br/>(Dari dulu Levi percaya bahwa perkataan Erwin bukan sekedar omong kosong)<br/>.<br/>.<br/>My Eruri's fanfiction project for Levi birthday with theme 'Loneliness'. Warning inside. Don't like, don't read.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mirrors

**Shingeki no Kyojin** **© Hajime Isayama. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari project fanfic ini. Dikhususkan untuk project fanfic Levi’s Birthday dengan tema ‘Loneliness’.**

**Mirrors** **© Eka Kuchiki**

**Catatan: Eruri (Erwin/Levi), shonen-ai, OOC, Alternate Reality, Chara death, kumpulan drabble, drabble dengan tulisan miring adalah _flashback_. dsb. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**_“Refleksiku ada saat kamu melihat pantulanmu di cermin.”_ **

* * *

Levi baru saja membuka matanya. Ia bangun perlahan dari tempat tidurnya, meninggalkan sisa kusut di seprai putihnya. Satu suara familiar yang bergaung di otaknya berhasil melemparnya ke alam sadar. Tapi ia masih mendengar suara bariton itu seolah-olah suara itu adalah pengganti jam wekernya. 

_—ia mendengar suara Erwin._

Dengan langkah yang sedikit terhuyung, Levi berjalan ke arah cermin.  Proyeksi cermin memperlihatkan  dirinya dalam balutan piyama yang kusut, rambut hitam pendeknya yang berantakan, serta raut wajah tanpa ekspresi.    

“Dasar pembual. Harusnya aku membunuhmu saja di kota busuk itu.”

_—Levi hanya melihat pantulan dirinya di cermin itu._

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**_“Saat kau melihat cermin, aku bisa melihatmu juga.”_ **

* * *

Selesai berpakaian, Levi kembali mematut dirinya di depan cermin. Ia kembali mendengar suara yang sama namun mendengungkan kalimat yang berbeda mulai terdengar. Suara itu terdengar seperti  perkataan seorang _sniper_  yang tengah memburu mangsanya. 

“Kapten Levi sudah siap?”

Pintu kamarnya terbuka sebagian. Ia melihat Eren Jaeger masuk tanpa mengetuk pintu. Iris abu-abunya siap mengintimidasi pemilik mata zamrud yang masuk ke kamarnya dengan seenaknya.   

“Kau tidak diajarkan tata krama ya? Ketuk pintu dulu sebelum masuk.” 

Alih-alih menerima kesalahannya, Eren malah menggeleng kuat—tidak merasa bersalah. “Dari tadi aku mengetuk pintu dan memanggil Kapten tapi Kapten tidak menjawab, makanya aku masuk buat memastikan Kapten ada di kamar atau tidak.” jawabnya yakin.

Iris abu-abu Levi menatap tajam iris zamrud Eren, mencoba untuk mencari kebohongan di sana tetapi nihil. Diam-diam ia mengumpat dalam hati pada si pemilik suara bariton kasat mata itu.

 _—terimakasih atas kontribusinya yang membuat seorang_ Humanity’s Strongest _menjadi kehilangan konsentrasinya._

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**_“Kau tidak bisa lepas dari pengawasanku.”_ **

* * *

Para prajurit dari _Scouting Legion_ mengadakan penghormatan terakhir untuk pemimpin mereka. Langit abu-abu mulai menangisi bumi yang kehilangan seorang pemimpin yang membawa mimpi untuk memerdekakan manusia umat dari ancaman titan. Erwin Smith sudah tiada.

Tapi Levi tahu, ia tidak bisa lepas dari Erwin begitu saja.

Dari awal pertemuannya dengan Erwin, ia sudah merasakan belenggu kuat dari pria itu. Sepasang mata safir yang terlihat ramah namun garang itu berhasil menjeratnya. Keputusannya masuk _Scouting Legion_ pada awalnya hanya untuk menghindarkan dirinya, Isabel, dan Farlan dari hukuman oleh _Military Police_. Alih-alih menghindarkan mereka dari jeratan hukum, ia justru terperangkap lebih dalam pada bahaya yang sesungguhnya.

Erwin Smith seperti dua sisi mata uang. Terkadang pria bertubuh tinggi tegap itu begitu memahami dirinya, namun pria itu lebih sering membuat rencana mendadak tanpa adanya komunikasi dua arah dengan bawahannya. Bahkan rencana awal yang seharusnya tidak terlalu memakan korban banyak ternyata menghabiskan nyawa lebih dari sepertiga jumlah pasukan.

Terlepas dari fakta tersebut, Levi tahu itulah konsekuensi memberikan jantungnya pada Komandan Scouting Legion itu. Ia percaya Erwin melakukan semua itu atas dasar kemerdekaan umat manusia.         

_—Itulah salah satu alasan mengapa Erwin tidak pernah melepaskan dirinya._

.

.

.

* * *

**_“Kau akan tetap melihatku dalam pantulan cermin bahkan saat aku sudah tidak ada.”_ **

* * *

_Levi menguap untuk ketiga kalinya. Ia bosan melihat Erwin masih berkutat di meja kerjanya lengkap dengan setumpuk dokumen. Ia tidak mengerti bagaimana pria bersurai pirang itu mampu mengerjakan tugasnya hingga larut malam sebelum hari-H ekspedisi ke luar dinding. Sifat (terlalu) rajin Komandan_ Scouting Legion _itu membuat mulutnya gatal berkomentar._

_“Kalau misalnya kau menikah, pasti istrimu akan selalu protes karena kau lebih memilih menyelesaikan dokumen ketimbang memperhatikannya.”_

_Erwin tersenyum menanggapi sindiran Levi. “Aku memilih untuk tidak menikah.” jawabnya tenang._

_Alis Levi terangkat sebelah. “Kenapa?”_

_“Karena aku tidak tahu kapan aku akan mati.”_

_Levi mendengus. “Itu jawaban terbodoh yang pernah aku dengar. Semua orang tidak ada yang tahu kapan mereka akan mati dan bagaimana cara mereka mati. Jangan bilang kalau jawabanmu tadi hanya untuk menutupi ideologimu  tentang ‘memperjuangkan kemerdekaan umat manusia’.”_

_Alih-alih terkejut, pria bersurai pirang itu malah mengulas senyum lebih lebar. “Jawabannya sebenarnya simpel. Bahkan ini lebih klise dari jawabanku tadi,” Iris biru langitnya bertumpu lurus pada iris abu-abu Levi, lalu melanjutkan jawabannya._

_“…. aku tidak sanggup melihat orang yang kucintai bersedih karena aku tidak bisa menemaninya sehidup semati, seperti janjiku padanya di atas altar.”_

**.**

**.**

Levi mendengus pelan; suara itu membuat otaknya menstimulasi memori terakhir dengan pemilik suara bariton itu. Pandangan iris abu-abunya kini dilemparkan ke bawah, tepatnya ke genangan air sisa hujan di pagi hari tadi.  Walaupun tidak terlalu jelas, ia bisa melihat bias wajahnya yang tengah berduka di genangan air itu.  

Sekarang Levi mengerti maksud dari jawaban Erwin. Jawaban Erwin sama sekali bukan omong kosong.

.

.

.

* * *

**_“Jika kau tidak bisa lagi melihatku di dunia, paling tidak kau bisa melihatku di cermin.”_ **

* * *

“Kapten Levi, upacara pemakaman Komandan Erwin sudah selesai sejam yang lalu.”

“Kau pulang duluan saja, Eren. Aku masih ingin di sini.”

Hanji menarik tangan Eren, lalu mereka berdua meninggalkan Levi sendirian di depan nisan Erwin.  Sebagai orang terdekat di antara mereka, ia membiarkan momen terakhir Levi berdua dengan komandannya.   

Setelah memastikan hanya dirinya yang berada di pemakaman, Levi berlutut di depan nisan Erwin. Ia sudah tidak peduli dengan tanah basah yang mengotori celana putihnya. Ia menanggalkan semua egonya hanya untuk hari ini.  

 “Pegang janjimu, Erwin,” bisik Levi. Ia mengusap batu nisan itu dan menghela napas berat.  

_“…. atau aku tidak akan memaafkanmu.”_

.

.

.

* * *

**_“Kau akan melihatku pagi ini di depan cermin.”_ **

* * *

Fajar datang lebih cepat dari biasanya.  Levi bergegas membereskan tempat tidurnya. Ia membersihkan dirinya lebih lama dari biasanya, kemudian berpakaian dengan seragam lengkap _Scouting Legion_.  

Ia mematut dirinya di depan cermin. Tidak ada yang berbeda dari seragam awalnya, kecuali sebuah medali berliontin _emerald_ melingkari lehernya dan menimpa _cravat_ -nya.

_—medali  yang sama dipakai oleh Erwin Smith._

Ia mengepalkan tangan kanannya, lalu diletakkan di dada kirinya—sebagai tanda penghormatan seorang prajurit kepada petingginya. Inilah salam hormat terakhir dari dirinya sebagai kapten Scouting Legion.      

“Jadi ini maksudmu, Erwin?” tangan kanannya gemetar, menahan amarahnya, “Kau… benar-benar ….”

Cermin tidak pernah berbohong. Refleksinya menampilkan Levi sebagai Komandan _Scouting Legion_ , menggantikan posisi Erwin Smith. Tangan kanannya tetap di dada kiri, dan bayangannya merefleksikan sebaliknya. 

“…. aku tidak akan memaafkanmu sampai kau membusuk di tanah sekalipun.”

Ia bisa melihat pantulan cermin itu dengan batinnya. Seorang pria tinggi tegap bersurai pirang tersenyum dengan tangan terkepal di depan dada kiri. Cukup melihat refleksi itu dan semuanya menjadi jelas. Refleksi bermata langit biru itu cukup untuk membuat lututnya mencium lantai dan keningnya menempel di permukaan cermin. Refleksi itu cukup membungkamnya untuk berkomentar dan hanya bisa diucapkan dalam hati.

_‘Aku masih ingin menjadi bayanganmu.’_

.

.

.

* * *

**_“Karena kita adalah dua raga dalam satu refleksi.”_ **

* * *

**.**

**[Selesai]**

**.**

**Author's Note:**

> Eka’s Note: 
> 
> Ini fanfic project Levi berdasarkan lagu dari Justin Timberlake—Mirrors (tapi ini bukan songfic, cuma terinspirasi. Hehehe~). Uh jadinya so gaje. Maafkan saya. :’)
> 
> Btw, pernyataan Erwin yang tidak menikah dan memilih single itu memang pernyataan dari mangaka-nya sendiri (sumber: wikia). Tapi ke bawahnya ngarang lol tapi anggap aja begitu #maunya
> 
> Makasih udah baca fanfic ini. Berminat review? :3


End file.
